


Liar

by pichipichu



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Drama, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Cheating, F/M, Good versus Evil, Love Triangles, M/M, One Night Stands, One-Sided Relationship, POV Third Person Omniscient, Possessive Sex, Sad Gold, Sexual Tension, silver and crystal play tug of war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichipichu/pseuds/pichipichu
Summary: Five years after saving the world from Arceus, Gold finally gets the respect he wanted out of life with a pretty girlfriend and a high-end job at the lab. Despite this, all he can feel is pressure and stress from the mediocrity of conforming to his new life. While unsatisfied during his relationship with Crystal, Gold’s attraction to Silver is reawakened, which leads to a one night stand between them both and a new series of progressing drama. With the world now in danger again at the revival of Team Rocket under a mysterious new leader, Gold struggles to find balance and seek out what he really wants.
Relationships: Crystal & Gold & Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Crystal/Gold (Pokemon Adventures), Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green & Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i’ve been gone so long! i have been writing, but i find it difficult to update and post. i will try my best to keep up! enjoy!

If Gold went back in time to tell his younger self that he’d be brandishing a lab coat and working alongside Oak, Elm, and Crystal in the next decade, he would’ve laughed in his own face.

Humming to himself, he turns the turret of the microscope in front of him and scrutinizes the developing pokémon embryo with his amber eyes. Subconsciously holding his own breath, he soon sighs and scribbles down the normal report on his papers. With the care of a historian picking up an ancient artifact, his gloved hands pick up the pokémon egg and place it back inside its incubator.

His task was to figure out a way to create incubators befitting enough to replicate the speed an egg grows with a trainer who has a pokémon with the ability Flame Body or Magma Armor alongside it, and he was failing to do so. The eggs still grew at a normal speed, but because they were left inside of incubators all day, their growth speed is slower than simply handing it to a trainer to walk with and care for it. It takes the life out of breeding and making a connection with baby pokémon, and Gold‘s own job grates on him with each coming day.

“It’s for science!” Oak reasoned with him, and the second Oak had proposed it to him, he knew all too well that it wasn’t at all. There was little scientific benefit to learning how to cheat nature when trainers could just get off their lazy asses and breed pokémon on their own. Figuring it out meant a mass production of commercialized incubators, which equated to more money. Did the old man still think he was stupid?

In such a daze, Gold barely notices Pibu’s presence until his pokémon climbs up his leg to perch on his shoulder.

Almost immediate, Gold’s empty eyes soften. “Hey there, ‘lil buddy. Ready to go home?”

“Pi!” As Pibu nuzzles his cheek with his, Gold can’t help but laugh at the way the static electricity tickles him.

“Alright, alright,” he mutters, idly throwing his lab coat off for his trademark red jacket. Grabbing his belongings, he shuts the door of the lab and locks it with practiced normalcy.

Something about the humid air relaxes him in contrast to the cold air conditioning of the lab. It’s nearly dusk outside, and while he knows he needs to get home soon because of a certain someone waiting for him, he takes the long route instead.

As long as he was outside of the lab, his mind found no peace as long as he continued to think about Crystal. The pigtailed woman has been his girlfriend for about three years, helping him snag his rewarding albeit draining job. Because of the obvious rules about working with a partner in the office, Crystal works at Oak’s lab in Kanto, while Gold works at Elm’s lab.

As he began the trek and took in the bright nature surrounding Pibu and him, it’s difficult for Gold to remember how he got into a relationship with Crystal. It’s even more perplexing for him to try and remember how Crystal got him to move into her home at Violet City.

All Gold knew for certain was that the years back then were such a blur. For one moment he was a young and plucky breeder living with his mother, and the next he was offered one of the greatest jobs any self-respecting pokémon trainer would dream of. Yet, Gold still finds himself in the midst of a greater depression than when he was considered a nobody.

The truth was that whenever he thought of Crystal, he found himself overwhelmed with guilt and frustration more often than love.

It was why he’d rather walk to Violet City than fly there.

At some point the humidity grew too taxing for Gold- even with his hoodie tied around his waist. He pauses in his walk to sit on a boulder, procuring a water bottle from his bag and drinking from it. As Pibu tugs on his sleeve and looks at him pleadingly with big eyes, he chuckles and hands him some oran berries to eat. As he wipes off the sweat from his brow, he finally notices the sound of footsteps from behind him, near the dirt road he and Pibu were trekking.

“Hot out, isn’t it?” He called over to the stranger. When their footsteps stopped and there wasn’t a reply, Gold turned to look at them directly.

His heart skipped a beat.

Crimson hair, stony grey eyes, dark jacket even in the midst of heat- there was no mistaking it. Not when Silver’s sharp stare met his, and those smoky eyes widened the slightest as soon as they caught Gold’s amber ones.

Gold’s jaw drops, and he starts to sweat again for an entirely new reason. Pibu perks up next to him, no longer interested in the half eaten oran berry he held in his paws.

It was like time had stopped. Despite Gold pretending Silver didn’t exist for almost a year, there he was, standing before him, staring at him in the same bewildered way. That stupid irrational part of himself feels like it was fate that they were walking the same path.

“Yeah,” Silver finally says, voice as smooth and breathtaking as ever. Gold’s face burns as the redhead’s eyes travel up and down his sitting form before he decides, “it is really hot.”

Those words uttered by Silver alone made his heart beat inexplicably fast. With it came crushing guilt, as the main reason he’d come across Silver was due to his frustration with Crystal. Just seeing Silver excited him more than the mere thought of Crystal, and Gold could vomit at how disgusted he is with himself.

All that aside, maybe he could pretend like nothing ever happened between them. It has been a long time since he’s seen him, so maybe Silver was willing to forget, too-

“I’ve been looking for you forever, you know. The way you cut me out like that... it wasn’t right.”

Something thick is in Silver’s voice, a raw expression of vulnerability and Gold blinks away tears. He didn’t want to hurt Silver and he didn’t want to be apart from him, but it was all his fault...

“I’m sorry,” Gold finds himself blurting despite the way his throat feels so heavy, unable to look at Silver’s eyes. He can only hope that his old friend won’t notice the way his hands shake as he speaks. “I-I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

A pause. When Gold looks at him, he sees something akin to determination in his eyes. “You really are an idiot.”

“What?”

“You didn’t ruin anything.” Silver steps closer, in front of him now.

Seeing his lidded eyes and hearing his hinting voice, Gold puts two and two together and guards Pibu’s ears like a protective parent. “Silver,” he warned.

“Can’t you see that she’s holding you back? You used to do anything you wanted without a care in the world, and here you are, being Oak’s bitch.”

Gold found himself in shock at the words being spat at him. While his friend tried to say the usual to him after what happened almost a year ago, Gold can’t believe he still felt the same way. Silver glares at him from above, far too close for his liking. Gritting his teeth, he hates the truth in Silver’s voice and raises his own in defense. “Maybe I can make decisions for myself, Silver. Ever think of that?”

“But you can’t,” Silver deadpans. “Was it your idea to work for the lab? Did you want to date Crystal on your own, outside of all the obvious pressure everyone put you through? Are you avoiding me because you want to, or is it because of Crystal?”

“Shut up!” Gold shouts, already up on his feet and gripping the collar of Silver’s jacket before he could even process it. “You don’t know shit!”

Much to his chagrin, Silver smirks down at him and chuckles at him with an irritatingly cool demeanor. “That’s the Gold I wanted to see.”

In outrage, Gold releases his hand from Silver’s jacket and shoves him away like he’d been burned.

“Leave us alone!” Gold’s hysterical voice shouts at the man on the ground. For some reason, he still feels out of breath. “You don’t know what me and Crystal have!” As Silver does nothing but stare at his flushed face, Gold hurries to grab his things and runs away with Pibu in a rush.

Quick as he ran, his thoughts were frantic and racing about his mind. Even as months passed, Silver still didn’t forget about what happened between them both. What could this mean for Gold? Did it mean he couldn’t be friends with Silver ever again? Out of frustration, he found himself muttering like a madman as he ran, “fuck him, forget him. He’s a creep, anyway.”

Yet as soon as he curses his friend’s name, his guilt outweighs his anger.

_ Are you avoiding me because you want to, or is it because of Crystal? _

Flickers of light and obscene memories hit the forefront of his mind and Gold can’t take it anymore. Breathing heavily, he slows to a stop and grabs a nearby sign for purchase. Pibu, who he was holding with a death grip, glances up at him in concern.

“I’m sorry, Pibu, I- hah, I’m...” Trailing off, he glances past Pibu and is filled with surprise and yet disappointment as he found himself in Violet City. The sign he found himself holding onto read, _the city of nostalgic scents,_ and ironically Gold felt that the memory alone of this city was so nostalgic to the point of being overbearing. “Fuck Silver,” he whispers to himself like a prayer, only to start blushing. “I-I mean, forget Silver.” While Pibu continues to look at him as if he were an alien, he huffs to himself before finishing the walk to Crystal and Mirei’s- no, his- home.

_‘Forget Silver’_ was right. He has more important things to worry about, after all.

“Ohh! What a cutiee!” Mirei is as loud as ever, fawning over Pibu as he hops from his arms, and Gold winces as he enters the house. “How was it over theree?”

“Good,” Gold replies, flat and uninterested. It isn’t acceptable for him to act this way towards his girlfriend’s mother, but he can’t find it in himself to humor her tonight. “Sorry, but I’m really tired. Do you know where Crys is?”

“She’s upstairs. Pretty sure she’s taking a shower,” she answers, losing her boisterousness. It nearly gave Gold whiplash every time she lost her cheery tone like that, but he didn’t care. Everyone in this house is as fake as he is, anyway.

Gold laughs.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” he replies, heading towards the stairs.

“Oh, and Gold?”

Gold turns to face her.

“I would like to know how you’re doing, since you’ve been so quiet about work. I won’t press you about it now, but I would like to know tomorrow at least. I don’t want my daughter dating a nobody.”

Gold forces himself to smile. “Of course. Goodnight, Mirei,” he grits.

Sometimes he wishes he could move back to New Bark. The smiling faces of his mother and all the pokémon at his old home hit him. As soon as he remembers the swell times he’d spend with Silver at his old home, he shoves those memories to the back of his mind when they do nothing but make him feel worse.

Gold finds himself torn between waiting for Crystal and going to sleep in his own room. He wanted to have a shower himself, but he supposed that could wait until morning what with how she’d likely use up all the hot water. Figuring she’d be mad and flustered with him for waiting for her in her room, Gold settles in his own bed alone, craving some intimacy. 

He still feels dirty from how close he’d gotten with Silver, and he looks at the hand he grabbed his collar with in a daze.

Before he knew it, that same hand started to sink down the waistband of his pants until the door to his room bursts open. As Gold jolts his hand up, he finds himself surprisingly relieved to see Crystal with her usual pink pajamas. Brushing her navy hair, her eyes lit up like stars when she saw him. While frustrated that he still couldn’t find any private time to masturbate, he thanked god that she didn’t see the hand in his pants.

“You usually get here earlier than now! Is something holding you up?”

There she went with the usual nagging. As she lays next to him on the bed, Gold can’t help but yawn and snuggle close to her, murmuring a “not really” in response. Her hair is still wet and she smells sweet and feminine with whatever fruity body wash she used. As her arms sink over his form and pull him closer, he could almost smile in relief. It felt right. Being so close to Crystal made him feel less dirty, like he was a good boyfriend. Silver didn’t matter- it’s just her and him.

She giggles a little as a hand starts to play with his bangs, brushing them out of his face. “What do you mean, _not really?_ Is the project going well?”

Opening his eyes, Gold falters a bit at that. The last thing he wants to talk about is work. “Yeah. The pokémon eggs still have the same results, but...” he bit his lip.

“But?” Crystal urges.

“I... I know if I raise the temperature more, it’s likely it’ll start to work. With the Magmar skin under the egg, it’ll conserve the heat,” Gold hesitates to admit.

“Then why aren’t you doing that?”

“I just came up with the idea today,” he lies. “I’ll try it out on Monday.”

“Hm.” Judging by the skeptic look in her eyes, Crystal knew something was wrong but said nothing of it. Instead, she leans into him, grinning as she stroked his hair. “I’m still so proud of you, you know. You really are smart, after all!”

As she leans down to give him a kiss on the lips, Gold is filled with dread and nothing feels right anymore.

“What’s wrong?” Crystal asks, concern in her eyes once she realizes he’s not kissing her back.

“I’m just tired.” For some reason, he finds himself longing for Silver, wishing he could go back and find him.

“Oh... sorry. You know I love you, Gold. I was just joking.”

“I know. I love you too.”

Gold feels like he could cry, so he snuggles closer, hiding his face in her chest.

“G- Gold...” Crystal sputters, no doubt embarrassed. “Um... before you sleep, there’s something I need to ask.”

“Yeah?” he asks, muffled into her shirt.

“Th- That tickles!” She squeals, and Gold grins a little when he can hear the laughter in her voice. “Get off so I can show you something!”

“But they’re so soft,” Gold teases, pulling away from her to smirk at how flushed his girlfriend is. Rather than scolding him for it, she simply holds up her phone.

Gold blinks.

“Do- Don’t you think this ring is cute?”

She asks, looking at him with hope in her azure eyes like a child showing a toy they wanted to a parent. It looks like some sort of catalog, with an expensive ring at the front of it. Flatly, he replies, “diamonds are intrinsically worthless, Crys.”

“I- I knooow!” She stammers, “but it’s so cute! Don’t you think so?”

“Mm, I guess so.” Gold doesn’t understand her sudden fixation with rings. It so happened that almost every day Crystal would show him a new ring and ask for his opinion on it. If she thought he had the money to pay for such a thing, she had to be crazy. Brushing it off with a sigh, he returns to his spot on her chest. “G’night.”

“Are you kidding...” Gold hears her mutter and thinks she’s flustered. “Alright, but you have to give me a kiss first.”

Raising his upper half up on his two arms, Gold found himself blushing a little, seeing her look at him with so much importance. As he leans down again to kiss her soft lips, he decides to forget about all the subjects haunting his mind.

Everything was fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Nine months ago, the dexholders had a simple gathering for Black and White’s birthdays. It so happened that they were visiting Kanto at the time, so they all decided to hold it at Oak’s lab before they needed to leave. It was the first time the Johto seniors ever got to see their Unovan juniors. As their birthdays were close by, the two also happened to be in a relationship.

During that October day, something irked Silver seeing the way Crystal held onto Gold, chatting with the other couple. It always bothered him, considering Silver had a crush on Gold for years now, but he simply gave up. If Gold was happy, there was no fighting it, even if it made him miserable. He always had a hunch that he’d only bring Gold down if he somehow managed to claim him, because of the darkness in his blood.

Yet, the breeder didn’t look happy. He seemed nothing like the old Gold, his sun, who’d throw an arm over his shoulder and brighten his day with his laughter alone. In fact, if Gold were his sun, then his relationship with Crystal put him into an eclipse that blocked everything Silver loved about him. She was changing him- no, sucking the life out of him, and it wasn’t his own jealousy telling him that, although he wished it was.

When Black and White departed during the night, the Kanto and Johto dexholders went out to a bar together, as Blue’s request. While the loud music, rowdiness, and alcohol is far from Silver’s taste, he found himself spending more time talking to Blue as she deviated from the other Kanto dexholders. 

“You sure are quiet!” She exclaims, stirring up her glass, “I thought Gold taught you how to let loose a little bit, hm?”

At the mention of Gold, Silver’s mood seems to dissipate further and Blue can sense it. Before he can say anything, she laughs. “So that’s what it is.”

“Blue...” Silver grumbles, holding his head in his hands.

“No, it’s okay, Silver,” she soothes him, then gestures towards Gold’s spot at the bar. Leaning in, she starts to whisper. “Look. Even though everyone says they’re good together and all that, I’m sure they all notice he’s not the same.”

“You could tell too?” Silver asks, taken aback. Part of him was still afraid it was only his own jealousy convincing him of that, despite how obvious it was. Blue clicks her tongue at him, pulling away from her straw. “You’ve gotta give me more credit than that, Silver. Who taught you your keen observation skills again?”

“You,” he grumbles. He can’t keep his eyes off of Gold.

“Go get him, tiger.” Blue encourages, smirking wide and nudging his shoulder.

“But Gold’s in a relationship,” Silver argues, weak and wavering. Still, Gold is completely alone at the bar, the perfect picture of single, and Crystal went off to dance with Green.

“If he’s not married, he’s free game, Silver,” she tells him like it’s plain logic, scoffing and gesturing towards Crystal. “It doesn’t look like it’ll be long before they break up at this rate, anyway.”

Without a word, Silver slides out of his seat from their booth, and Blue hands him another glass, chuckling. “Go share a drink with him, ‘lil bro. Make sure you tell me how it goes. I’ll be with Red and Yellow if you need anything.”

“Roger that,” Silver mutters, grabbing the glass and walking over to where Gold sat at the bar.

Gold was downing another shot the second Silver sat beside him. There were two empty glasses around him, and he figures he wouldn’t have to hand Gold the glass that Blue gave him. “Hey,” he forces out, feeling shy all of a sudden.

The dark haired trainer turns to him, and he no longer looks as dreary as he did, eyes widening as he starts to smile at him. While Silver felt his heart skip a beat at Gold looking at him in that way, he notices that something about seeing him seems to make Gold elate. The redhead figures it’s because he’s been avoiding Gold ever since he started to date Crystal, and starts to feel guilty. “Silver!! It’s been so long, buddy!”

“Uh...” Cursing at himself inwardly for blushing so hard and being so awkward, he slides over a glass to Gold. “You wanna share this with me?”

“Sure!”

With the two of them becoming tipsy within the hour, Silver gradually became less anxious around his crush. The two reminisce over the time Silver would spend at Gold’s home and their countless memories shared together, but soon they began to make up for their time lost together and catch up on each other’s lives.

“How’ve you been lately, Silv?”

“Nothing big, just found a nice apartment to settle down in,” Silver responds, training his eyes on Gold as he took another sip from his drink, unable to keep himself from looking at his lips as his tongue darts out to lick them. “You?”

“...It’s been okay, but there’s some trouble at work.”

Silver frowns, sobering up a little. “What kind of trouble?”

Gold doesn’t look at him, eyes darting towards the marble counter. “Breeding isn’t the same with me anymore. Instead of raising the pokémon, I’m expected to treat them like science experiments.”

“Oh.” With the way Gold’s demeanor shifted entirely, Silver doesn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay, it’s just-“ Gold pauses to huff, dragging his hands across his face. “Whenever I raised my pokémon hands on, we had a connection, y’know? These pokémon grow up slow with no trainer or parent of any sort, and I hate it. It’s no way to raise a baby pokémon. They’re not so different from humans in that they need someone.”

“Did you tell Oak that?”

Gold scoffs, taking another sip from his glass. “Oak is the one making me do it. He doesn’t care.”

Silver knows he isn’t the best at consoling someone, but he tries. Gold means everything to him, and it hurts him that he’s upset. “Then screw Oak. You clearly know more about breeding than he does. It’s not even in his field.”

Finally facing Silver again, Gold’s lips tilt in a sad smile. “I wish Crystal would say the same.”

Interest peaking, Silver asks, “what’d she say?”

“Hah, the usual shit. Telling me how I need to do my job and that it’s none of my business.”

Gold doesn’t give Silver any time to recover from the shock that his suspicions were correct, continuing, “I feel like she cares more about the job I have than she does about me.”

Silver must’ve let the astonishment show on his face, because Gold’s soon looking at him and frowning. “I’m sorry, I must sound like an asshole, talking about my girlfriend like that. I’m being selfish-”

“No, you’re not at all,” Silver recovers quick, “I’m just surprised that she’d treat you that way.”

Thankfully, Gold doesn’t quit talking. “Me, too. Ugh- shit, Silv,” he stammers all of a sudden, staring at him with those pretty amber eyes. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Yes,” he finds himself saying, in a trance.

“I- I wish I didn’t start dating her...” Nervous, Gold chews on his bottom lip. “I feel like I’m stuck.”

The words coming from Gold’s mouth made Silver speechless. They both filled with him dread and made him hopeful at the same time, mixed with a dash of pride that Gold would confide in him like this. Gold seems to take his silence as judgment however, continuing on with tears in his eyes. “I mean, I- I’m so tired of it all, Silver. It’s not the alcohol talking either, I promise. I know I should break up with her, but everyone’s so proud of me. I’m scared I’ll lose my job, and even though I hate my job, everyone is so proud of me for it and... and...”

A sudden sob shakes him and he spills a bit of alcohol on his jacket. It was the first time Silver’s ever seen Gold cry, and he fought against the strong urge to hold him. That night, he finally understood the pressure Gold was plagued with.

Afraid that other people would see him crying, Gold covers his face. What he says next is barely audible, but Silver can hear it: “I don’t want to be here.”

Slapping a few rolls of yen on the counter, Silver helps Gold up and off the bar. He was sure he didn’t need any help getting up because he and Gold were tipsy at most, but he couldn’t help putting an arm around him. Silver could barely see him with his head down in the dark pub, but he could make out the silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

The confession caused Silver to be resentful towards all the people who pressured Gold. It all finally made sense, what with how happy everyone was that he and Crystal were dating, the job she handed to him, and his sudden earned respect for working at a lab.

Luckily, the two made it outside of the bar without being noticed by anyone. He’d likely have to text Blue where they’d gone later.

Silver breathes in the cold night air to calm his anger, but the body shivering next to him diverts his attention. Looking down at Gold’s form, he remembers the way he accidentally spilled his alcohol on him and frowns.

“Here, take my jacket,” Silver offers, catching a good look of Gold’s tear stained face, illuminated by the streetlights. The rigid autumn air hits his skin, but he doesn’t care. His crush isn’t used to the cold, unlike the way he was practically immune to it with how he grew up with the Masked Man. Gold sniffles and wipes at his face before shrugging his jacket off and taking Silver’s.

“Thanks.” His cheeks are flushed as he drapes it over his own shoulders, but Silver doesn’t think it’s from the alcohol.

“Um...” Seeing the passerby sending glances their way, Silver blushes as soon as he realizes they must look like a real couple. “Do you want to go to my apartment? It’s not far from here, so...”

“Sure. You live in Goldenrod?” Gold asks him, perking up.

“Yep, my apartment’s not too far from the pub,” Silver affirms, and starts to blush as Gold walks closer to him. He could feel his warm body pressing against his, all too enticing. His heart feels like it’s lodged in his throat, so he doesn’t say anything, guiding Gold to his apartment complex in silence.

“You weren’t kidding when you said it was close by,” Gold speaks at last, pulling off of him and Silver then realizes that Gold had been holding onto him the entire time. As he fumbles with his keys, Gold clears his throat before asking, “can I stay here for the night?”

“Yeah,” Silver doesn’t have to think twice, “stay as long as you want.”

As dull and bland as his cookie-cutter apartment is, Gold compliments it and makes it more like home as always. While he felt the same way in Gold’s own home, Silver then realized that night that it wasn’t Gold’s home he’d been so attached to- it was Gold himself who made him feel at home. It didn’t help that now they were sitting on his couch watching a movie, with Gold resting agonizingly close to him. It couldn’t get any more domestic than this, and Silver found his eyes more drawn towards Gold than the movie. He’d set Silver’s jacket aside and now is in nothing but a black T-shirt, huddled up in his blanket.

As the movie played on, Silver found himself tuning out the protagonist’s voices in favor of settling into deep thought about everything Gold said to him that night.

“Gold.”

The breeder looks over at him, tuning out the movie.

“Do you love Crystal?”

Looking more akin to a deer caught in headlights, Silver readies an apology until Gold murmurs, low and monotone.

“I don’t know.”

Gold looks away from him as if trying to hide, and Silver didn’t need to see his face when he could already sense the shame on it. Though, when Gold turns towards him again, all Silver can see is determination in his flaxen eyes before something soft and warm envelops his lips.

Gray eyes widening, Silver leans back in surprise, but Gold moves in closer, sliding his lips against his slack ones.

If Silver didn’t know any better, he’d believe he was dreaming. Yet, the feeling of Gold’s lips brushing against his own with need, his hand urging Silver closer by the shoulder, and his body heat is too vivid for him to deny.

Broken out of his stupor, Silver’s shock ebbs into uncontrollable and barely contained desire. He responds to Gold’s need in the form of pressing his lips against his harder, hungry hands pushing him closer before grabbing wherever he could reach.

Just as their tongues meet, Gold’s phone buzzes, as if protesting their actions. Pulling away and out of breath, he grabs his phone and skims over what Silver guessed to be a text message. An almost painful look crosses his face, and he looks as if he would cry again. “What do I tell her, Silver?”

“Tell her you’re with me,” he replies, the lust in his voice thick and unhinged. Gold almost drops his phone to kiss him again, meeting him halfway.

That night, Silver knew he never should’ve given up on Gold. His rival clearly harbored some affection for him, and enough to betray Crystal.

Selfishly, foolishly, and primally, he encouraged it, the feelings he’s held back for years coming to fruition. His hands snake up Gold’s shirt, feeling how soft and smooth his skin is, and as a result Gold lets out the most captivating moans. At some point Silver ended up straddling Gold on the couch instead, adoring the deep flush on his face and his little pants for air.

“Silver,” his hoarse voice starts as the redhead starts to unzip his fly, “w- wai... nngh!”

“You’re so sensitive here,” Silver notes aloud after delivering a bite to his neck. There’s a certain fondness to his voice that he can’t hide- he’s missed Gold so, so much. It’s always been one of his wildest fantasies to touch him, to have him in this way, and it’s like nothing he ever could’ve imagined.

“Shut up,” Gold huffs, though the slight grin and the flustered look on his face told Silver enough.

Another buzz interrupts them both, and before Gold can grab his phone, Silver throws it further from him.

“Silver, you know I can’t just-“ Gold pleads, but relents when his rival leans down and kisses him again, moaning into Silver’s mouth as their tongues joined again.

He knew it was wrong, but Silver couldn’t help himself. With Gold squirming underneath him, all too receptive to his touch, his self control was out the window.

A hand pushing at his chest stops Silver, and his heart nearly stopped upon seeing the serious expression adorning Gold’s face. He knew it, he fucked up, he spiraled out of control-

“Let’s move this to your bedroom.”

Gold has the wind knocked out of him the second he’s pushed onto Silver’s sheets, and Silver gives him no moment to breathe, pushing his tongue past his parted lips.

Fingers hike Gold’s shirt up and tease a nipple, causing the man underneath him to gasp. They both take off their pants with such fervor they may as well have ripped them off of each other.

Silver is filled with a rush of arousal as he takes in Gold’s expression. His dark hair is disheveled, harsh pants escaped his bruised lips, and a small hickey was forming on his neck, a symbol of Silver’s claim. It seems Gold is in a similar fascination with him, as his amber eyes remain fixated on his erection. Caught off guard, he hisses out a moan at the feeling of Gold’s fingers wrapping around the thinly clothed bulge.

“What do you want, Gold?” He whispers in his ear, hooking a finger around the waistband of Gold’s boxers and adoring the sweet gasp he releases as he lets it snap against his hip.

Gold’s dilated eyes never leave him as he pants out, “you.”

Silver doesn’t think he’s ever moved as fast as he has in his life as he lowers Gold’s boxers and does the same with his own.

They stare at each other’s bodies for a few moments, Gold’s touch on his skin electric as he explores his body. He helps Silver take off his shirt, and Silver experimentally brushes their erections together.

Both of them moan in unison, and soon Silver’s pressing their bodies tight together, rutting his hard sex against his. As their precum adds to the pleasure, coating their erections with slick, Silver’s thrusts come easier. Overcome with a rush of greed, Silver holds down Gold’s hips, bruising his pearly skin.

Gold’s breathless moans fill his ears, obscene, urging him to go harder, faster, _harder-_

“Oh, Silver,” Gold pants, lascivious voice loud and borderline pornographic. “I’m gonna... ah...!”

One of Gold’s hands leaves scratches down his back while the other grips and fists his hair. His body tenses, rocking as Silver continues to rut against it, working Gold through his orgasm and encouraging his own. Seeing ropes of cum splatter across Gold’s stomach alongside the sex-crazed expression on his flushed face, it was no surprise that Silver followed him soon after with a heavy moan.

Both of them pant hard, not saying another word to each other. As Gold stares up at him with glazed eyes, Silver’s eyes move downward at the mess of their cum all over his stomach. The alcohol lowered their inhibitions, and now he realizes the full extent of what he’d done.

Yet, Gold looks the picture of satisfied, his lidding eyes closing without a care in the world.

Snapping out of it, Silver rises up to grab a small towel from his bathroom, excusing himself as Gold whines for him to come back. Grumbling as Silver cleans off his stomach, Gold squirms a little, reaching his arms out to pull Silver onto the bed.

“Tired?” The redhead asks, unable to hold back a smile.

“Mhm,” comes Gold’s murmured reply, pulling Silver close and snuggling into his chest. Silver throws the dirty towel away, holding Gold close as he begins to fall asleep. It almost reminds him of the days he’d sleep with Gold in his home when they were kids, sometimes waking up tangled in each other’s limbs. Often Gold would stammer out an apology and push him away in the mornings after, leaving a clueless Silver staring after him in confusion. This is different though- holding him close like a prize, drifting off to sleep with an arm draped around him, the smell of sex in the air, and nude bodies pressed against each other without a care. Nothing else mattered when Gold made him feel so complete.

He plants a kiss on Gold’s sleeping face, hopeful that his rival would break up with Crystal tomorrow.

The next morning, Silver found that Gold hadn’t changed a bit since they were kids. He still pushes Silver away, except there are tears in his eyes when he apologizes. When Silver notices his phone in his hand, he begrudgingly understands.

They argued, and Gold left him in a pit of conflicted emotions. Silver shouldn’t have forgotten how stubborn Gold is, but unfortunately for him, Silver is just as stubborn.

Pursuing Gold was like trying to hold a slippery bar of soap. Gold often slid out of his fingers, and every confrontation ended in an argument. Figuring Gold would need some time, Silver decided to lay off despite himself. As months passed, he found himself coming across Gold when he least expected it. Sitting on the dirt road of Route 30 where he allowed Gold to throw him down, he slowly rose himself off the ground before dusting his pants off. He watches after Gold’s retreating form with a blank expression. He knew he should be filled with frustration towards him, but he can’t help but find Gold irresistible- even when he lashes out at Silver for presenting him the obvious truth.

Mind struggling to decide whether he should go after him or leave him be, a sudden ringtone emitting from his pocket takes his full attention.

“Blue?” Silver says aloud, and the woman on the other end laughs at him.

“Why do you sound so surprised?”

“Ah,” he finds himself frowning, mentally cursing at himself for hoping Gold was calling him. His mind is too full of his recent memory of Gold and resurfacing emotions to even bother telling her about what happened, so he settles for an “it’s nothing.”

“...Sure,” she responds, unconvinced. “Well, I’m calling because there’s an important meeting that’s supposed to be held tomorrow. Oak said it’s important for everyone to be there.”

Silver pauses. “Wait, so Gold’s going to be there?”

The evolver snickers at him, “yeah, unless he wants his pokédex taken away. I know you’re still after him, Silver, but this is serious business.”

Letting out a clipped sigh, he accedes. “Fine. Where is the meeting supposed to be?”

“Indigo Plateau, 12 PM sharp,” informs Blue, adding, “and try not to fuck him in broad daylight when you get there, please. The Hoenn juniors will be there.”

Covering his face with his gloved hand, Silver rolls his eyes. “I’ll try.”

“Alright. See ya there, ‘lil bro!”

Minutes drag by as Silver stands in the middle of Route 30. While the meeting is supposed to be serious, his mind runs in circles about how he could corner Gold again. Could he manage to confront him before the meeting, or after? Sighing to himself, he figures it useless. There was no way he could plan it. He had to wait until tomorrow.

Withdrawing Honchkrow from his ball, he orders his pokémon to fly him back to his apartment complex. As soon as he lands in front of the building, Silver throws him a treat, which he catches in his beak with ease.

Falling asleep with the fresh memory of Gold in his mind, he vows to never give up on him again.


End file.
